


關於偷偷來這檔事

by LillianSoda1152



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianSoda1152/pseuds/LillianSoda1152
Summary: 感謝好友的靈感，是短打。
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki
Kudos: 6





	關於偷偷來這檔事

當Kondraki好不容易能放下手上一堆錯字的文件時他嘆了口氣，站起身子想要伸個懶腰舒展一下腰椎，沒想到的是從後面傳來一陣還算猛烈的撞擊，這使他飆出了好幾個髒話。

「操他媽是哪個混蛋老子要把你宰了──!!!」洪亮的聲音迴盪在他的辦公室，只見帶著寬邊帽的男人從後面緊緊的抱著Kondraki，「嗨、」有些模糊的聲音因為擠壓而不成型，此時的Kondraki重新感受了一下後方傳來的微溫和噴吐在他腰際的呼吸──靠，這是他媽的Alto Clef沒錯。

「你甚麼毛病?」他低吼著並且嘗試把黏在他腹前一雙還算白皙的手給拔開，「噢、沒有，只是來要個擁抱。」很顯然的事實不只如此，因為他的手很不安分地繼續往前伸。

「他媽的放開我!」

「...等等、再讓我抱一下、」

「滾!!!」

「不要、你其實還滿好抱的。」

而在言語之間Kondraki被分散了注意力，他並沒有發現他的皮帶扣被Clef的巧手偷偷的解開了。

「...你他媽的Alto Clef!!!」他又大吼了一次並轉身，幸運的是Clef已經離開他的身上了，但是他感覺褲子突然有點鬆垮，於是本能地低頭一看才發現事態不妙，「......你、」  
  
「噓，閉嘴、Konny，」Clef又擺出了那欠扁的微笑，「既然變成這樣了要不要辦點正事?」

他看著Clef燦爛的笑容心理一陣怒火，但是等到Clef已經主動吻上來時才發現自己已經沒有拒絕的餘地。

「輕點、唔......」細碎的呻吟從喉間傳來，在脫去衣物的同時Kondraki不由分說地就往他脖子上咬了一口，有些刺激的疼痛使Clef身體一陣顫抖，「嘶─、會痛你知道嗎、」而話還沒說完Kondraki沾滿潤滑液的手指便有些粗魯的侵入他的後穴，「不知道。」一聲令Clef不太滿意的回答，後穴抵抗異物進入的痛苦讓他忍不住悶哼，「唔嗯──、」不過Kondraki確實是沒什麼多餘的情調，感覺潤滑液塗得還算均勻後便逕自把自己的勃起擠入他的後穴。

「操、放鬆啊Clef、」他皺著眉頭算不太高興地往裡面又插入得更深一點，過於緊緻的腸壁包裹的感覺讓Kondraki有些頭暈，伴隨而來的是Clef有些高亢的呻吟，「唔嗯──!...慢點、!」他有些吃痛的換氣卻沒有讓Kondraki停下動作反而往更裡面頂入，前列腺受到過大刺激的Clef又算高聲地叫了出來，幾陣觸電般的酥麻抵上了他的腦袋，他試著用無法連貫的話語挖苦正在操他的男人，「......再、再給點力啊、哈嗯...!」但是看來效果不彰，Kondraki像是聽話一樣的更用力地往裡面繼續撞擊，雖然這是他的個人意願就是，「哈、──!」

高潮來的猝不妨及，Clef在身體瀕臨痙攣前又吐出幾個拔高的呻吟，Kondraki在一聲悶悶的低吼後又多在他的身體上留下幾個咬痕，「哈啊、──!」高潮讓他絞緊了後穴，猛烈的快感使他綿長的呻吟染上了些許哭腔，沖刷著他讓他收緊了環在Kondraki身上的擁抱，而更加密實的腸壁也絞的Kondraki射在了Clef的體內。

「......下次不要給我偷偷解腰帶、」完事後Kondraki喘著粗氣，「你是指我想要就說嗎?」他用開玩笑的語氣回話，甜膩的又趴回Kondraki身上。

「當然不是、我指的是不要偷偷來，」有些無奈地他放棄了掙扎，「會打亂我的行程。」

雖然他也沒什麼行程可言，但他不想助長這會增長Clef囂張氣焰的風氣。


End file.
